Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 9 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 20 }{ 10 } $
Answer: $ = 3 - 9 \times 5 + 2 $ $ = 3 - 45 + 2 $ $ = -42 + 2 $ $ = -40 $